


Close to You

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And I Don't Apologize For It One Bit, Both Boys Are 17, Explicit Sexual Content in One Chapter, Gentle Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Sentimental, Sweet Ending, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Jackson are working on a school project together. So they call a truce in their feud with each other. Then something happens that neither of them expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fried Chicken and Outer Space

Stiles and Jackson didn’t like each other. They had never liked each other. All through elementary school, junior high, and the first years of high school, they didn’t like each other. Which was a problem. Because, even though they didn’t like each other on the surface, underneath they both liked each other a lot. A whole lot. Each one thought that the other one was cute and sexy. But they would never let the other one know that. Uh uh. No way. Because they were both proud, stubborn jackasses who wouldn’t see the truth when it was shoved right in their faces. Stiles and Jackson were on the La Crosse team together. Jackson was the captain of the team, and Stiles was a player on the team. After practice the team showered together, and Stiles and Jackson would steal quick glances at each other’s naked bodies when the other wasn’t looking. Stiles liked Jackson’s muscular body and his big thick cock. Jackson liked Stiles’ long hard body and his long thick cock.

Jackson is a werewolf. An Omega werewolf. He kept that a secret as well. It wouldn’t go with his athletic jock image if people knew about it.  
Stiles is a human. An Alpha human. He kept that a secret. Because no one would believe that a skinny human boy could be an Alpha. He was also a Spark. A human with certain magical powers. Stiles kept that a secret as well. He didn’t want anyone to think that because of his powers, he was different. He just wanted to be a normal teenager. What Stiles didn’t know was that someday he would actually turn into a Mage. A wizard with enormous magical powers.

Stiles and Jackson were both seventeen, and both in their senior year at Beacon Hills High School. Stiles was one of the most intelligent students in school, and Jackson was very intelligent as well. They were in science class together, and the teacher announced that their next project would be on the subject of future space travel to other planets in the universe. He had divided the class into teams of two students who would work on the assignment together. Stiles and Jackson were on a team together. After class Stiles and Jackson met in the hallway outside the classroom.  
“Well, Stilinki”, Jackson said, “looks like we’re stuck together working on this project. We had better make the best of it.”  
“Yeah, Whittemore”, Stiles replied, “we had better do that.”  
“Want to call a truce, then?”, Jackson asked.  
“Yeah”, let’s call a truce”, Stiles replied. They agreed to meet at Stiles’ house every evening for the next two weeks until the project was finished. As they shook hands, both of them blushed and their hearts beat faster.

That night they met for the first time at Stiles’ house. Stiles’ dad was just leaving for night duty at the sheriff’s office, so he said goodnight to Stiles and Jackson and wished them good luck on their science project.  
“Have you had dinner?”, Stiles asked Jackson. “We have plenty left over.”  
“Thanks, but I ate at home”, Jackson replied. “My parents are gone on another trip so I made myself a sandwich.” Stiles felt a pang of pity for Jackson. He knew about his strained relationship with his adoptive parents.  
“Well I’m still hungry” Stiles said. “Care to join me in the kitchen while I eat? I’ll make some fresh coffee for you.” Jackson looked surprised and a little grateful.  
“Sure”, he said. “That coffee sounds good.” Stiles made the coffee then heated up the fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and green beans and set them on the table. As Stiles began to eat a piece of chicken, Jackson licked his lips.  
“That sure looks good”, he said. “May I have a piece?”  
“Sure, help yourself”, Stiles replied. As he got a plate and silverware for Jackson, he smiled to himself. Stiles put several pieces of chicken and a big serving of mashed potatoes and green beans on Jackson’s plate then poured him a cup of coffee. Jackson dug in and ate like he was starving.  
“I guess that I’m hungrier than I thought”, he said. “This is delicious! So is the coffee. Did you cook this?”  
‘Yes”, Stiles said. “I do all the cooking around here. My dad can’t even boil water.”  
Jackson looked impressed.  
“You’re a very good cook, Stiles!”, he said.  
“Thank you, Jackson”, Stiles replied.

After they ate they started work on their science project. As they began to work together, they were both pleasantly surprised at how much the other one knew about space technology. They stopped working at ten and Jackson prepared to leave.  
“Come tomorrow night at seven”, Stiles said. “You can have dinner with me and my dad.”  
“Thanks, Stiles”, Jackson replied. “I’d like that.”

The next day in school Stiles and Jackson were actually polite to each other. Everyone was puzzled. That night Jackson came to dinner at Stiles’ house. After the sheriff left for work, Stiles and Jackson worked on their project. After an hour, they took a break.  
“Wow, Jackson”, Stiles said. “That was an interesting theory on warp speed that you came up with!”  
“Thanks, Stiles”, Jackson replied. “But I can’t take all the credit. I got the idea from something that Mr. Spock said to Captain Kirk on one episode of Star Trek.”  
“Star Trek?”, Stiles asked. “You like Star Trek?”  
“Yeah”, Jackson replied. “I love it. Do you like it?”  
“I love it too”, Stiles replied. They both looked at each other in amazement.  
“Well”, Jackson said. “How about that!”  
“Yeah”, Stiles replied. “How about that!” They both smiled at each other.  
They found out that not only did both of them like Star Trek, they liked Star Wars as well.  
“But just the three original movies”, Stiles said. “Not the prequels!”  
“No, never the prequels!”, Jackson replied. “No way!”  
Stiles has all of the dvds, so after they finished that evening’s work, they watched a couple of episodes of Star Trek. As Jackson was leaving, he turned to Stiles.  
“That was wonderful, Stiles!’ he said. “Those are two of my favorite Star Trek episodes!”  
“They’re two of my favorites as well!”, Stiles replied. “We can watch a couple more episodes tomorrow night! See you at seven for dinner.”  
“Thanks”, Jackson said. “See you tomorrow night.” They looked at each other for a moment. Then they hugged each other.  
“Goodnight, Jackson”, Stiles said.  
“Goodnight, Stiles”, Jackson replied.

For the next two weeks, they had dinner, worked on their project, and watched Star Trek episodes. The night that the project was finished, the looked at each other sadly.  
“I’m sorry that this is over”, Jackson said. “I’ve enjoyed it.”  
“Who says that it has to be over?”, Stiles replied. “Just because the science project is finished we don’t have to stop watching Star Trek together.”  
“That’s right!”, Jackson replied. “We’ve got a lot more episodes that we haven’t watched yet!”  
“Not to mention the Star Trek movies!”, Stiles said. “And Star Wars!”  
“But not the prequels!”, Jackson replied.  
“No, not the prequels!”, Stiles said. They both laughed. Then they hugged each other.  
“Goodnight, buddy”, Jackson said.  
“Goodnight, buddy”, Stiles replied.

The next day they turned their science project in. In a couple of days the grades came out. Stiles and Jackson’s project had earned an A+, the highest grade in the class. That night Jackson brought a chocolate cake and vanilla ice cream to dinner.  
“It’s a celebration for our good grade on the project!”, he said.  
“Yum!”, Stiles’ dad said. “This is delicious! I hope that you boys earn a lot more A+ grades on your school projects!”  
Over the next several weeks Jackson came to dinner every night. Three times a week he brought take out for all three of them. After dinner, Stiles and Jackson watched Star Trek and Star Wars together. One night, as he was leaving, Jackson made a suggestion.  
“How about on Saturday night, you and I go to the diner for some burgers and fries, then go to see a movie.”  
“Like a date?”, Stiles asked.  
“Yeah, like a date”, Jackson replied. “How about it?”  
“I’d love to!”, Stiles said.  
“Great!”, Jackson replied. “See you tomorrow night for Star Trek 3!”  
“See you tomorrow night!” Stiles said. They hugged and smiled at each other  
“Goodnight, dear friend”, Jackson said.  
“Goodnight, dear friend”, Stiles replied.

(Next Chapter: Dating)


	2. Dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of loving, hot, explicit sex ahead, possums. Fasten your seat belts! It’s going to be a sexy ride!

The next Saturday night at 6 P.M., Jackson rang Stiles’ doorbell. Stiles’ dad answered the door.  
“Come in. Jackson”, he said. “Stiles will be down in a minute." Jackson looked in the hall mirror and smoothed his hair. He was wearing new jeans, a white shirt, and a blue sweater that set off his blue eyes perfectly. Stiles came down the stairs and looked at Jackson. Stiles was also wearing new jeans, a white shirt, and a gold sweater that set off his amber gold eyes perfectly. Jackson turned and looked at Stiles.  
“You look beautiful!”, he said. Stiles blushed.  
“You look handsome!, he replied.  
“Ready?”, Jackson asked.  
“Ready”, Stiles replied.

They ate at the diner, enjoying cheeseburgers and curly fries. They laughed and talked during their dinner, enjoying each other’s company. Afterwards, they went to a movie. It was a new film about a group of young people escaping from an evil group, fleeing across a scorched desert. They enjoyed the film.  
“The lead actor looks a lot like you”, Jackson said.  
“I guess so”, Stiles replied.  
“He’s really cute”, Jackson said.  
Stiles blushed.

After the movie, Jackson drove Stiles home. They stood on the front porch saying goodnight.  
“I really had a good time”, Stiles said.  
“So did I”, Jackson replied. “Want to do this again?”  
“You bet!”, Stiles said.  
There was a quiet moment when both boys were breathing heavily. Then Stiles leaned forward and lightly kissed Jackson on the lips. Jackson returned the kiss. Then the kiss deepened. Suddenly they were kissing passionately and holding each close.  
“Wow!”, Stiles said.  
“Wow indeed!”, Jackson replied.  
“I’ve been wanting to do that for weeks”, Stiles said.  
“Me too”, Jackson said. They held each other tightly and kissed passionately again.  
“Well, goodnight”, Jackson said. “see you tomorrow.”  
“Goodnight”, Stiles replied. “Tomorrow.”  
Jackson walked backwards down the sidewalk toward his car, looking at Stiles all the way. Stiles stood on the porch and looked at Jackson. As Jackson got into his car, he smiled and waved. Stiles smiled and waved back.

Stiles and Jackson started going on dates two nights a week, as well as watching Star Trek and Star Wars dvds every night. They both knew that they were in love with each other, but so far only hugging and kissing were happening between them. One Saturday night, after their movie date, they stood on Stiles’ front porch and talked.  
“I need to tell you something, Stiles”, Jackson said. “I’m an Omega.” Stiles took Jackson’s hand and kissed his palm.  
“I know that, baby”, Stiles replied. “I guessed that a long time ago.” Jackson smiled and looked relieved.  
“And I need to tell you something, Jackson”, Stiles said. “I’m an Alpha.” This time Jackson took Stiles’ hand and kissed his palm.  
“I know that too, my love”, Jackson replied. “I guessed that as well.” Now Stiles smiled and looked relieved. They held each other close and kissed.  
“I love you so much, Stiles”, Jackson said.  
“I love you so much too, Jackson”, Stiles replied. They kissed again.  
“Is your dad working tonight?”, Jackson asked.  
“Yes”, Stiles replied. “He won’t be home until tomorrow morning.”  
“Would you like to…..?”, Jackson asked.  
“Yes”, Stiles replied. “Yes, baby.”  
“My love”, Jackson murmured against Stiles’ lips.  
“Let’s go upstairs to my room”, Stiles murmured back.

They got to Stiles’ room and closed the door. They kissed, then gently started to undress each other. When they were both naked, they looked at each other lovingly.  
“You are so beautiful!” Jackson said.  
“And you are so handsome!”, Stiles replied.  
Their hard cocks stood red and throbbing up against their stomachs. Jackson’s cock was big and thick and Stiles’ cock was long and thick. They fell onto the bed together, kissing and licking each other all over. They sucked each other’s hard cocks and licked each other’s big balls. Then Jackson laid on his back as Stiles got the lube from his bedside table drawer. Stiles lubed Jackson with his fingers. He found Jackson’s prostate and rubbed against it over and over, making Jackson moan with desire.  
“Now Stiles!”, Jackson moaned. “Please lover!” Stiles kissed Jackson and smiled gently.  
“Yes, baby”, Stiles replied. Stiles lubed his long thick hard cock and slipped it slowly into Jackson, being careful not to hurt him. He bottomed out, and both of them moaned with the onslaught of sensation.  
“You’re so tight and hot!”, Stiles said. “You grip me so well!”  
“And you’re so big and hot!”, Jackson replied. “You fill me so perfectly!”  
Stiles began to slowly fuck in and out of Jackson.  
“Faster, Stiles!”, Jackson said. “And harder!”  
Stiles fucked Jackson fast and hard. Sparks went up and down their spines. They both moaned with passion.  
Stiles began to jerk Jackson’s big thick hard cock in time with his fucking.  
“I’m coming, my love!”, Jackson moaned.  
“So am I, baby!”, Stiles moaned in return.  
Jackson came, shooting long white ribbons of thick hot come across his chest and stomach.  
“Stiles!”, Jackson exclaimed. “Stiles my love!”  
Jackson clenched his tight hole around Stiles’ hard pistoning cock.  
Stiles came, shooting his thick hot come deep inside of Jackson.  
“Jackson!”, Stiles exclaimed. “Jackson baby!”  
They both panted for a few seconds. Then Stiles pulled out and kissed Jackson again.  
“I love you, Jackson”, Stiles said.  
“I love you too, Stiles”, Jackson replied.  
They hugged and kissed, whispering endearments to each other. Then they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

They woke up a couple of hours later. As they kissed, they both felt their passion for each other burn hotly within them.  
“Stiles”, Jackson asked, “are we mates?”  
“Yes Jackson”, Stiles replied, “we are mates.”  
“Then my love”, Jackson said, “we need to exchange the mating bite. And, you need to knot me.” He blushed.  
Stiles smiled and kissed Jackson again.  
“Yes baby”, Stiles replied, “we need to do that.” He stroked Jackson’s hair tenderly.  
“I think that it would be easier for you to take my knot if you rode me”, Stiles said. Jackson smiled.  
“That sounds good to me”, he replied. Stiles sat with his back to the headboard and Jackson sat on Stiles’ thighs. He leaned back as Stiles lubed Jackson’s little pink hole. Then Stiles lubed his long thick hard cock. Jackson raised himself up then began to lower himself down. He reached back and grabbed Stiles’ hard cock. Then he lowered his body down until Stiles breached his tight little hole. He lowered his body down more, as he took Stiles’ long thick hard cock inch by inch into his wonderful hot tightness. When he was fully seated they both moaned again at the onslaught of sensation. Jackson began to ride Stiles slowly, then faster and harder. Once again the sparks went up and down their spines. Jackson’s big thick cock was hard against his stomach. As Jackson rode Stiles he felt the huge knot forming at the base of Stiles’ cock. He raised himself almost completely off of Stiles’ dick, then sat back down hard. Stiles knot forced itself inside of Jackson’s rim and locked both of them together. They both moaned in ecstasy. Stiles bit Jackson on the his left shoulder as Jackson bit Stiles on his left shoulder. Since they were mating bites, they would leave a permanent imprint on both boys. Stiles’ knot rubbing against Jackson’s prostate made Jackson come. He shot his thick hot come on Stiles’ chest and stomach.  
“Stiles!”, Jackson moaned. “Stiles! My true mate!” Jackson clenched around Stiles and Stiles came. He filled Jackson with his thick hot come as his knot held all of it in.  
“Jackson!”, Stiles moaned. “Jackson! My sweet mate!” Jackson leaned forward and kissed Stiles. They held and kissed each other, whispering words of love until Stiles’ knot went down and he slipped out of Jackson. They hugged and kissed again.  
“I love you, sweetheart”, Stiles said.  
“I love you too, darling”, Jackson replied.  
Then they fell asleep holding each other close.

The next morning they showered together and gave each other sweet hot blowjobs in the shower. Then they both got dressed in sweatpants and sweatshirts, went down to the kitchen, and fixed breakfast. They ate their breakfast and kissed each other between bites. Stiles’ dad came into the kitchen and saw them. He got a big grin on his face.  
“Good morning son. Good morning Jackson”, he said. “Did you boys sleep well last night? That is if you slept at all!”  
“Daaad!” Stiles said. “You’re embarrassing us!” John chuckled.  
“That’s my job, Stiles”, he replied. He got some toast, eggs, and turkey bacon, and poured himself some coffee.  
“So Jackson”, he said. “It appears that you really like my son.” Jackson blushed.  
“Yes sir”, he replied. “Actually sir, I’m in love with your son.”  
“And I’m in love with Jackson”, Stiles said. Stiles and Jackson kissed.  
“Well it’s about time”, John said. “I’ve been wondering how long it would take for you two to discover that you were mates.” He smiled at Jackson.  
“Welcome to the family, son”, he said. Jackson smiled in return.  
Thank you, sir”, he said.  
“Oh, I think that you can call me John”, the sheriff replied.  
“Thank you,…..John”, Jackson said shyly. Stiles took his hand.  
“My love”, Stiles said.  
“My love”, Jackson replied.

On Monday morning they both rode to school in Jackson’s Porsche. All day long they sat together and hugged and kissed each other in the hallways. At lunch they sat together and kissed. They were the talk of the school.

Jackson moved in with Stiles and his dad. Jackson’s parents told him that whatever made him happy was ok with them. They seemed relieved to be free of their werewolf son. Jackson didn’t mind. Stiles was his family now.

Senior prom, and both boys were in their rented tuxedos. Jackson looked at Stiles and caught his breath.  
“You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen”, Jackson said.  
“And you are the most handsome thing I’ve ever seen”, Stiles replied. They kissed. All night long they danced close together, and gazed lovingly into each other’s eyes.

After graduation they made plans to go to college together. They had both been awarded scholarships to Stanford, and Jackson’s parents were renting them an efficiency apartment. Stiles’ dad would provide a stipend for groceries.

They liked Stanford. It was wonderful to be together and to make love every night in their own apartment. They avoided the party scene and studied very hard. Both of them graduated in four years with honors. They got jobs in Beacon Hills and bought a small house near the sheriff. They were very happy. And there was much more happiness ahead for them.

(Next chapter: Wedding Bells and a Big Surprise!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Stiles is not a werewolf, Jackson wasn’t completely sure if he was an Alpha human, just as Stiles wasn’t completely sure if Jackson was an Omega werewolf.


	3. Wedding Bells and a Big Surprise!

Stiles and Jackson were excited about their new jobs. Stiles was a computer designer for a big company based in Beacon Hills, and Jackson was a financial planner and junior officer of a bank. They remodeled their little house and furnished it with warm, comfortable furniture.  
“I never felt like a could relax in my parent’s house, with all their fancy stuff”, Jackson said. “I want a place where I can relax at the end of the day. And cuddle up on the sofa with my guy.” Stiles kissed Jackson.  
“Me too, baby”, he replied. “Me too.”  
And Stiles was planning something special for Jackson.  
“Sweetheart”, Stiles said, “next Saturday is our five year anniversary.”  
“I know, darling”, Jackson replied.  
“Well, I thought that we could do something special”, Stiles said. “We could drive to the beach and have lunch at Fish and Fries. Then we could spend the afternoon driving down the coast , then dinner in San Francisco and spend the night at the Fairmont.”  
“That sounds wonderful!”, Jackson said. “Let’s do it!” They kissed as Stiles thought pleasantly about his special gift for Jackson.

The next Saturday morning, right after breakfast, they opened their anniversary gifts. Jackson gave Stiles a collected dvd set of the greatest science fiction films of all time, and Stiles gave Jackson framed posters from the three original Star Wars movies. (But not the prequels!) Then they drove to the beach. After their lunch, they drove down the coast and checked in at the Fairmont Hotel. They had dinner at one of their favorite Italian restaurants. After they had finished their dessert, it was time for Stiles’ special gift for Jackson. He smiled as he leaned across the table and opened a small box. Inside were two simple gold rings.  
“Jackson”, Stiles said, “Love of my life. Will you do me the great honor of becoming my husband? Will you marry me?” A huge smile lit up Jackson’s face.  
“Yes Stiles! Oh yes my love!”, Jackson replied. “A trillion times yes!” They slipped the rings on each other’s fingers and kissed each other tenderly.  
“Sweetheart”, Stiles murmured.  
“Darling”, Jackson murmured in return.

Their wedding was beautiful. It was held on the lawn of a bed and breakfast next to a mountain lake. They wrote their own vows, and were surrounded by loving friends and family. Their honeymoon was at Disney World. They had always wanted to go there.

By Stiles’ and Jackson’s twenty third birthdays, Stiles had become a powerful mage. He worked with Dr. Deaton, studying spells and incantations. And Jackson had become a powerful werewolf. He was Scott’s number one. And soon after they were married, Stiles and Jackson got a big surprise.  
Jackson couldn’t understand it. He was nauseous and threw up every morning. And he was tired all the time. Stiles was worried about him. So they made an appointment for Jackson to see Dr. Melissa McCall, Scott’s mother. She ran some tests on Jackson. And she was puzzled. So she ran some more tests on him. Then she was perplexed.  
“Jackson”, she said, “I don’t know how this is possible, but you’re pregnant!” Jackson looked at her as if she had gone mad.  
“What?”, he said. “How is that possible?”  
“I really don’t know”, she replied. “I’m going to phone Dr. Deaton and ask him to come over. He knows a lot more about werewolf anatomy than I do. And I think that you should phone Stiles.” Stiles arrived first, with Deaton close behind.  
“Are you alright sweetheart?”, Stiles asked Jackson. “What does Melissa say?”  
“She says…..I’m pregnant!”, Jackson replied. Stiles was flabbergasted.  
“How…..how can that be possible?”, he asked.  
“It is possible in certain circumstances”, Deaton said as he and Melissa entered the examination room. “Stiles, you are an Alpha human and a mage. And Jackson is an Omega werewolf. Male Omegas have been know to give birth under unusual circumstances. And the combination of an Alpha human who also happens to be a mage mating with an Omega werewolf is an unusual circumstance.” Stiles and Jackson looked at each other in total shock.  
“Dr. Deaton, Dr. McCall, could we have a moment of privacy?”, Jackson asked.  
“Certainly”, they both said, and left the room. Jackson looked at Stiles.  
“I know that this is a big shock, Stiles”, Jackson said. “And I know that we hadn’t planned to have any children yet. I don’t know how you feel about it. I don’t know if you’re happy or not. But I want this baby.” Tears were rolling down his face.  
Stiles took both of Jackson’s hands in his and smiled tenderly at him.  
“Jackson Whittemore-Stilinski, look at me”, Stiles said. “Don’t be silly. Of course I’m happy. The man I love is going to give birth to our baby. I think that’s wonderful.”  
He kissed Jackson’s tears away. “Now stop crying, wolf boy. This is a day for celebration.” Jackson’s face lit up in a smile. He beamed with joy at Stiles.  
“I love you so much, Stiles”, he said. “So very much.” Stiles smiled back at Jackson, his face beaming with joy as well.  
“I love you so much as well, Jackson”, he replied. “So very much."  
They kissed tenderly.

It was a learning experience for Stiles, and especially for Jackson. First dealing with the morning sickness. Then the food cravings. Then the weight gain. Then Jackson started lactating. And Jackson was grumpy and out of sorts. He would get upset and cry over the most insignificant things. Then he would feel bad about it. Stiles was very patient with him. There was lots of hugging and kissing and snuggling to get both of them through it.  
They had an ultrasound. Melissa looked, then looked again.  
“Uh, Jackson, Stiles”, she said. “I see something interesting here.”  
“Is everything ok? Is our baby alright?”, they both asked.  
“Everything looks fine”, she replied. Then she smiled at them. “Both babies are fine.”  
“Both babies?”, Jackson said.  
“Both babies?”, Stiles echoed.  
“Yes”, Melissa replied. “You’re expecting twins.”  
“Twins!”, Stiles and Jackson both said at once. “Wow!” They grinned at each other like two kids at the circus.  
“That’s great, Melissa!”, Stiles said.  
“It sure is!”, Jackson replied. “We don’t do anything half way!” They both laughed and hugged each other.  
“So what are is the gender? Or genders?”, Jackson asked.  
“Both are male”, Melissa answered.  
“Twin boys!”, Stiles said. “Well how about that!”  
“Yeah”, Jackson replied. “How about that!”  
They both smiled again. Then they kissed.

It was a wonderful day in their lives. The day that Stiles brought Jackson and their twin boys home from the hospital. After they laid the babies down in their crib, Stiles and Jackson stood with their arms around each other’s waists and watched the twins sleep.  
“Jason looks just like you”, Stiles said. “The same blond hair, the same blue eyes, the same cute mouth, and the same fair skin and freckles.” Jackson smiled and hugged Stiles tighter.  
“And John looks just like you”, Jackson replied. “The same brunet hair, the same amber-gold eyes, the same little upturned nose, the same cute mouth, and the same pale, mole smattered skin.” Stiles kissed Jackson tenderly. They turned the baby monitors on, then went downstairs to the kitchen and fixed dinner. After they ate, they went back upstairs and found the babies still sleeping. But not for long. Jason woke up crying, then John followed his brother.  
“I think that they’re hungry”, Stiles said. Jackson nodded, then pulled off his shirt. He picked up John and Stiles picked up Jason. Jackson sat down on the bed with his back to the headboard. He cradled John in one arm and Jason in the other. Each baby started sucking a nipple, making contented sounds as they did so. Stiles sat down next to Jackson. He looked at Jackson with love and awe on his face. Jackson looked down at their babies with a tender smile. He looked at Stiles with love pouring from his eyes.  
“Look”, Jackson said. “Our babies.”  
“I know”, Stiles replied, looking at the twins. “They’re beautiful.” He looked at Jackson and smiled.  
“You’re beautiful”, Stiles said to Jackson. “You are just so beautiful right now, sweetheart. And always. You’re always beautiful.”  
“So are you”, Jackson replied. “You’re always beautiful, darling.”  
After the babies finished nursing, Stiles and Jackson placed them back in their crib, where they immediately fell asleep again. Stiles got a soft washcloth and gently wiped Jackson’s nipples. They kissed each other sweetly and tenderly, then hotly and passionately. Then they walked over to the bed. They removed each other’s clothes slowly, kissing each other as they did. Then they stood naked, admiring each other’s toned bodies.  
“You are so beautiful and sexy”, Jackson said.  
“And you are so handsome and sexy”, Stiles replied. They fell into bed together, kissing and licking each other’s bodies. Jackson’s big thick hard cock rubbed against Stiles’ long thick hard cock. They made love, with Jackson inside Stiles first, then Stiles inside Jackson. Afterwards, they held each other and kissed.  
Jackson looked at Stiles and started to sing softly.  
“On the day that you were born, the angels got together, and decided to create a dream come true.”  
Then Stiles looked at Jackson and sang softly.  
“So they sprinkled gold dust in your hair, and golden starlight in your eyes of blue.”  
Then they sang together.  
“That is why, all the boys in town, follow you, all around.  
Just like me, they long to be, close to you.”  
They kissed again.  
“I love you, sweetheart”, Stiles said.  
“I love you too, darling”, Jackson replied.  
They both sang together again.  
“Just like me, they long to be, close to you.  
Just like me, they long to be…..close to you.”  
As they were drifting off to sleep, they both said softly,  
“How did I get so lucky?”  
They smiled and kissed again, holding each other close.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Lyrics/song texts are property and copyright of their owners and provided for educational purposes only.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
